Blood Relations
by CrystalIceSweet
Summary: He didn't know who he was or why he was there, but one look was all it took for the cold hearted Loki to know that this green eyed young man was his. As for Harry, all he wanted was to get to know the man that his DNA test claimed was his biological father, Tony Stark. He never expected to catch the attention of a god. Slash. LokixHarry. Possible mpreg.
1. Part 1-1

**BLOOD RELATIONS**

**Prologue**

* * *

**1. **

"Harry Potter?" asked the bored looking delivery boy as he juggled with his clipboard at the same time as a legal sized envelope, managing to not let either fall to the ground. His brown eyes almost looked lifeless under the afternoon sun and his scrawny shoulders hunched in on itself as if they were being weighed down by some invisible force. He looked tired and frustrated with the world and was most likely only doing this job to get through school. He probably didn't even care if Harry was indeed the intended recipient of the package as long as someone signs for it so he can get on to his next delivery.

While he waited impatiently for Harry's confirmation so he can hand over the letter, his sneaker clad feet shuffled restlessly beneath him, making a mark on aunt Petunia's otherwise pristine doorstep. Harry had half the mind to tell him off but decided against. He had bigger fish to fry at the moment.

"Yeah it's me," he replied, cursing inwardly at how high and squeaky his own voice sounded. Nerves has truly a terrible effect on him.

The teenager's mouth quirked a little before his expression returned to its neutral form.

"I have a letter for you," he said, handing over the manila envelope Harry had seen him extract from his bag, "You need to sign for it and I can be on my way."

A clipboard and pen followed the envelope and Harry took the bundle with trembling hands. He quickly signed the chicken scratch that he called signature on the dotted line before returning it to the awaiting delivery boy. The latter took it with a nod of thanks before saying robotically: "Thank you and have a good day."

He left without another word and Harry watched a little bit lightheadedly as he made his way down the stairs and back in to his car. When the vehicle had finally turned around the curb and disappeared from sight, the young wizard closed the house door softly, heart pounding, his free arm clutched around his new acquisition. With no one around, his legs finally gave up on him and he sank soundlessly to the floor.

The envelope was really nice, Harry decided a moment later when he had regained enough of his composure to examine the thing. It was delicate white color with the logo of **_Starform_** **_Labs _**printed on the top right corner along with the return address and telephone number. Harry's own name was right in the middle of the surface and just beneath it, a big red CONFIDENTIAL was stamped, warning everyone to whom the letter was not addressed to, to not take a was no danger there because for once in a very long time, Harry was alone in the house. The Dursleys won't be home from their vacation in the south until Sunday and they had deemed him old enough not to have to hire a babysitter. Harry was grateful for the small mercies because if he had a babysitter he wouldn't have been able to go through all this without being caught.

This whole debacle had started a few days ago when Harry had been working in the kitchen one morning when aunt Petunia came in. For a moment, the boy had thought she had some other chore for him to complete but that thought was shot down when she had sat in one of the chairs without saying anything. It had been so out of character that Harry's hands actually paused in the sink before resuming their scrubbing motion. He couldn't remember just how long the silence had lasted but it must have been pretty long because when Petunia had finally spoken up, the dishes were almost all washed and were waiting to be dried.

"Lily was a good girl," she said apropos of nothing, surprising Harry so much that the teen actually had to scramble to prevent the plate he was rinsing from slipping. "But she had her faults. Despite everything, she is still my sister so telling you this isn't something I really want to do. She's dead now and although I hated that good-for-nothing husband of hers, Lily was family and for my parents' sake, I want to at least preserve her memory."

To say that Harry had been taken aback by her admission was an understatement but he hadn't responded, waiting to see what she has to say.

"Lily…cheated on her fiancée just before her wedding night," Petunia admitted reluctantly, gaze still fixed on the table. She didn't even berate Harry when the plate did end up slipping and impacting with the sink with a sharp sound. "No one knows about it and I only found out because she was unable to keep such a big secret to herself. I hadn't really cared because it was her life so I respected her request. However, when she informed the family that she was pregnant a few days later, I knew that there was a big chance that the baby wasn't going to be her husband's."

"Why…" Harry started before clearing his throat, "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I am now convinced that James Potter wasn't your father. I have seen pictures of James at your age and frankly you look nothing like him."

She looked up then, eyes boring in to his.

"I thought you might want to know," she had finished softly, "It's up to you what you want to do with the information."

That was it. Two minutes that had changed Harry's entire perspective of life. Truthfully, Harry hadn't wanted to believe Petunia; hadn't wanted anything to sully the perfect image he had of his parents, but something inside him had refused to let this information die. So since Harry was Gryffindor and tends to do things based on instinct more than anything else, he went and passed a DNA test.

The Lab he had found was luckily near the house and was easily accessible by bus. After paying with muggle money he had converted, the doctors took a sample of his saliva and had explained that testing would take about two days. They would send him the results by mail once they were in.

The procedure was simple. According to them, anyone who has ever gone to the hospital will have a profile in the system. They would compare Harry's genetic makeup with their records and then they would tell Harry his closest match. Harry knew that if James was indeed his father, the place next to "**Match:**" would be blank.

And after two days of agonizing waiting, the results were finally here, cue Harry's nervousness and racing heart.

Ever quick to believe the best in people, Harry hadn't want to give too much credence to the niggling doubt that was slowly driving him insane ever since that conversation. But since he was human, his hands were still sweaty and his heart was still beating erratically as he slowly tore open the envelope to extract its contact.

After a deep breath, Harry turned over the page and stopped short.

For a moment, he thought he was about to faint or most likely about to throw up because there in front of him was the proof that everything he had believed up to now was a lie. Because there was a match for Harry according to the lab; a match so close that the man can only be the one who has contributed to Harry's birth.

One name, printed in bloc black letters.

One name that would change Harry's life forever.

Anthony Edward Stark.

* * *

TBC

This is my first HarryxLoki fic, please tell me what you think and if I should continue. I should warn people that this will be underage, since Harry is almost 16 and will have sexual relations with a man older than him (not sure how old Loki is). There will possibly be mpreg.

If the reaction is good, the next chapter will be up soon. Harry will be deciding what to do with the news. And Tony Stark will make an appearance.


	2. Part 2-6

**BLOOD RELATIONS**

**PART 1**

* * *

**2.**

Hermione was adamant that he should try to contact Tony. Harry didn't know how much of her desire for him to call stemmed from her own selfish fantasy of finally having a chance to meet her idol. He didn't say it out loud though because Hermione had been nice enough to answer his call at 5 five in the morning because he can't sleep and was busy freaking out.

"You have nothing to lose," she said with a big yawn as she moved around, probably to get more confortable, "What's the worst thing that could happen?"

"He'll refuse to meet me," Harry admitted, but since he hadn't even known Tony before today, that wouldn't be a big heartbreak. Family was more than just blood after all.

"And? You still have me and the Weasleys. You move on. Simple as that."

The young teen snorted a little at her matter-of-fact tone.

"If everything could be so black and white…"

Harry could practically hear Hermione roll her eyes at the other end of the line.

"Whatever," she yawned again, "And if you ever wake me up before 8 again, I'm going to learn some pretty nasty curses and test them on you."

She hung up before he could apologize.

_Well…that settles it, _he thought to himself before going to look up the main number for Stark Industries HQ in NYC.

* * *

**3. **

Tony Stark had never been one to be easily shocked. Even when it was revealed that his close family friend Obadiah Stane was a traitor, all he had felt was anger. Shock was not an emotion he was particularly familiar with. But that was exactly what he was feeling when Pepper entered his labs one Monday morning informing him that a certain Harry Potter, 16, had just called, claiming to be his son.

"Didn't that happen before?" Tony asked, even though the answer was no.

Pepper gave him a look.

"I contacted the lab he went to in order to get tested and they confirmed his story," she replied, setting a piece of paper in front of him. Tony glanced down and saw it was a DNA testing report with the signature of the doctors who have overseen the entire procedures. All of it was incredibly…official.

"Alright," Tony said, feeling a little bit light hearted at the new development, "And what does Mister Potter want with me? Does he want money?" Because if the kid only wanted money, Tony can deal. But if he wanted more then he wasn't too sure he was ready.

Pepper smiled kindly at him and that should have been his first clue that things won't be easily solved by him writing a check.

"He wants to get to know you," her personal assistant answered, "He doesn't want money because apparently his deceased parents have already left him a tidy sum. What he doesn't have are blood relations to look up to."

"Oh god," Tony gasped, eyes wide, "Don't tell me the kid wants me to be his role model. Pep! You can't do that! I'm a terrible role model. Everyone knows that."

"You're not a terrible role model Tony," Pepper said long-sufferingly, "You never had the opportunity to try to be more. I think this could be good for you. At least agree to meet the kid; he sounded really sweet on the phone."

Tony made a face.

"Why do these things only happen to me?" he lamented but agreed to buy the teen a plane ticket so that he can come visit him in NYC.

Tony dreaded what the rest of the Avengers will make of this new information.

Clint will probably laugh his ass off.

* * *

**4. **

Harry didn't tell his aunt the identity of his "father" but he did tell her he wanted to meet him. She agreed to let him go of course, delighted that he won't be polluting her air any longer. Harry would have been offended but he had grown rather immune to her comments up to this point.

With the help of Hermione's parents, Harry got himself a passport and a visiting Visa to the United States. Harry knew the whole operation would have taken more than the two days it took if Mr. Stark hadn't pulled some strings for him. Although Harry hadn't even talked to the man yet, he already had a good idea of what he was like. He told Hermione as much.

"Don't be too quick to judge," Hermione suggested as she kissed him on the cheek at the airport. Her parents stood a good distance behind them, in order to give them some semblance of privacy. Harry wouldn't be surprised if it was because they thought he and Hermione were dating.

The teen smiled.

"Don't worry Mione," he replied, with a tidbit of humor in his tone, "I'll be on my best behavior."

This got a laugh out of her.

"Have a good trip Harry," she said softly as she hugged him a final time before letting him go. After thanking the Grangers for their help and promising to call, Harry walked towards the Departure Gates, his suitcase trailing behind him, feeling rather small amidst the crowd of travellers.

* * *

**5.**

It was times like these that Loki hated not having any magic anymore - a condition of his punishment. Because if he had, he would have cast a spell long ago to end the childish argument currently going on between Stark and that scientist guy who can turn in to a green giant, before it had escalated up to this point. He wondered not for the first time how this band of misfits has managed to capture him when they can't even seem to stay in the same room without fighting.

"Look, it's who I am," Stark was saying, eyes flashing with frustration, "You know that Bruce. Whatever opinions you have of me, please don't say them to my kid."

Oh yes, the infamous child that Stark had unknowingly fathered and who will be coming to stay with them for the rest of the summer. Loki pondered how Stark thought he was going to take care of a kid when he couldn't even take care of himself without the help of his admittedly beautiful assistant.

Loki sighed.

This really wasn't his problem.

"I'm going out for a walk," he called out to his supposed keepers but none of them even turned at his words. The god rolled his eyes at that. And just to spite Stark, he made sure to take the keys to his favorite car.

* * *

**6. **

He ended up somewhere in a park because Harry has never been very good at following directions and Mr. Stark has failed to send an escort to the airport. The young man wondered if it had really been an oversight on his part or this was a way for the billionaire to inform Harry that his presence wasn't all that welcomed.

Harry didn't care. His bags weren't that heavy so he figured he can catch a bus or something and surprise Mr. Stark at his company. Except he had truly underestimated the complexity of NY's underground railway system. With no workers free to answer his questions and no passerby nice enough to stop, Harry had followed his instinct and…well…his instinct didn't really work in a place he had never visited.

So that was how he had ended in a park: the Central Park to be more precise, with no idea what to do next and no money to call a taxi.

Merlin, he should have just called a taxi to begin with.

He was so caught up in his thoughts that he hadn't even realized that someone had approached him until a warm hand landed on his shoulder. Harry wasn't ashamed to admit that he had jumped at the initial contact.

"Hello," said a smooth voice somewhere above him. Harry looked up, gaze meeting a truly beautiful pair of green eyes set in an astonishing handsome face.

"Hi," he said rather breathlessly because oh Merlin, this guy was gorgeous. The cashmere sweater he had on did nothing to hide his nearly perfect physique and his form fitting black pants give way to miles and miles of legs. Harry had never known a fellow human could look this good. But what really made the young man's heart suddenly go in to overdrive was the decisively seductive smile on the older man's face.

"You seem lost," his newly acquired companion continued, getting closer to Harry then before. The young wizard could suddenly feel his magic buzzing under his skin, almost begging to be let out.

"I," Harry cleared his throat, suddenly light headed, "This is my first trip to New York so I'm a little bit turned around."

"And since I live here, why don't I show you around?"

The stranger extended a hand for Harry to take and Harry should have known not to take it; should have just walked away and never look back. He didn't know who this stranger was; hell, he could even be a serial killer for all Harry knew. But for some reason, the mere thought of leaving was unbearable. He felt safe and relaxed for the first time in a long time and his magic was obviously pushing him to accept the offer.

So Harry took a deep breath and put his hands in the other man's. No one had ever accused him of having any sense of self-preservation.

"I would like that."

* * *

**TBC.**


	3. Part 7-13

**BLOOD RELATIONS **

**PART 2**

* * *

**7. **

They were in the middle of their argument when the sitting room door opened and Pepper stalked in, looking furious.

"Tony!" she snapped, making Tony look up sharply at her, "What on earth are you still doing here? You're supposed to be at the airport an hour ago."

Tony felt all color drain out of his face.

"I didn't ask Happy to go?" he asked weakly ignoring the look Banner was giving him.

"No Tony!" Pepper glared, "You told me you wanted to pick him up yourself, remember?"

"Oh shit," Tony muttered to himself.

"Oh and talking about problems," Banner finally piped up, "Have you guys noticed Loki is gone?"

* * *

**8. **

"It's really a beautiful day," Harry commented for lack of something better to say. His companion had been quiet ever since they had sat down, contenting on watching Harry enjoy his ice cream. The young man surprisingly didn't mind the scrutiny but was still wondering just what was going on in that head of his. He wanted to ask but he also feared coming off as too nosy.

"It is," Loki replied easily, handing Harry a napkin when the boy had managed to get ice cream on his hand. "It is a wonderful day and I am so very glad to have met you."

The blush came on unconsciously and Harry hid his face in his food to avoid being caught.

Truthfully, he really didn't understand Loki at all. The man was flirty and looked at Harry as if he was some kind of rare treasure. Harry had never been looked at this way and it made his heart flutter at the mere sight of it. Loki also didn't seem like he minded spending time with someone so much younger then him. Since they had left the park, Loki had brought him to a restaurant and to a nearby ice cream parlour for desert, arguing that Harry must be hungry after his flight. Harry relented easily because airplane food had been disgusting. At the restaurant, Loki never said anything as he paid for it all, smiling fondly at Harry when the boy protested weakly. It was almost as if Loki was courting him.

Harry shook his head at that idea. He doubted someone as objectively good looking as Loki would ever be interested in a scrawny little boy like himself. He should just eat his food and make nice conversation instead of overanalysing every little detail. Loki probably thought Harry reminded him of a kid cousin or something.

"How is your ice cream?" Loki asked, gaze intense as he regarded Harry's face, "I hope it's not too sweet."

"It's not," Harry replied, grateful that the man was making some idle conversation so that the silence doesn't grow too awkward, "It's green tea. Do you want to try some?"

Loki shrugged so Harry scooped up a spoonful and held it to him, expecting the man to take the spoon from him. However Loki did no such thing. Instead he opened his mouth and took in the ice cream while Harry was still holding the spoon.

Harry felt his face heat up.

"I…I," he stuttered, taking back his arm numbly.

Loki was looking at him with a smirk.

"That was delicious Harry," he replied and Harry knew he wasn't talking about the frozen treat.

Ok, so maybe this wasn't so innocent after all.

* * *

**9.**

Harry wasn't at the airport.

Tony spent 20 minutes searching the whole place upside down and even doing a public announcement call but to no avail. Harry was nowhere to be found.

"Oh god," he gasped, "What if he got himself kidnapped?"

"You're two hours late Tony," Pepper snapped, even though she was looking a little harried herself, "He probably thought you weren't coming and made his own way back."

"But why isn't he there yet?" the billionaire lamented.

"He must have gotten lost," Pepper replied, "It's his first time in New York and if he took the subway back, then the chances of him getting turned around is pretty high."

"This is terrible! I haven't been a father for a day and I'm already messing things up."

Pepper rolled her eyes and stalked away; not in the mood to deal with Tony's pity party.

* * *

**10.**

They went to a movie after ice cream. Harry hadn't even known there was a movie theatre next to the park but apparently Loki did. The man easily led Harry though the crowd of people down the street, a hand at the small of his back and brought him right to it. Harry squashed the thought of whether this was a date.

"I have never been to a movie theatre before," Harry admitted shyly as the older man paid for tickets. He got a raised eyebrow in return.

"My relatives," Harry continued, no longer looking at Loki, "They don't like me very much so they never want to bring me anywhere."

He was expecting to hear platitudes because that was all he got whenever he tells anyone his story. He was relieved when all Loki did was hold him closer as he led Harry towards the popcorn stand.

* * *

**11.**

The movie ended 2 hours later and by the time the duo made their way outside once more, the sky was already darkening and Harry knew he had to find his way back.

"Thank you for showing me around," he told Loki, "But it's late and I think I have to leave now if I don't want my hosts to have a heart attack."

"Don't worry about it," Loki said simply, "Where do you want to go? I'll drop you off on the way."

"Stark Tower," Harry replied and Loki seemed surprised at that.

"Who are you visiting?"

"Tony Stark," he admitted, "Do you think you can…"

"Yes of course," Loki said quickly, leading him down the street, "I parked my car over there. You're in luck because I'm heading there as well."

Harry was rather happy that he won't have to leave his new friend just yet.

* * *

**12.**

Bruce looked up surprised when the door to their private sitting room opened and saw Loki walk in, looking disturbingly in a rather good mood. Since Bruce had rather bad experiences with Loki being anything remotely close to happy, he was on his guard as he asked: "Where have you been?"

"Out," was the simple response, "I have a gift to Stark. Found this one lost on my way back and he says he's in New York to visit him."

Bruce was confused for a second before a teenager walked out behind the god, looking embarrassed and shy. He was adorable with his fluffy black hair and emerald orbs. The resemblance to a teenage Tony was so striking that there was no doubt who this kid's father was.

"Hello," he said kindly, "You must be Harry. Tony told me all about you."

"What's this all about?" Loki asked, looking between Harry and Bruce, "Stark doesn't tell me anything anymore."

"Can you blame him?" Bruce asked, eyebrows raised and Loki laughed.

"No," he replied with a shrug, "Now what is going on?"

"Harry here just discovered Tony is his biological father," Bruce answered, enjoying the look of sheer shock on Loki's face.

"Mmm," the god mumbled to himself, "This could cause a problem."

Bruce wondered what that comment meant.

* * *

**13.**

Bruce had debated whether he should call Tony to inform him that Harry had found his way to the tower but a part of him still wanted to punish the man for his oversight. Harry however had no such mean streak and pleaded for Bruce to call because he didn't want to cause problems. Bruce wondered how anyone so sweet could be made with Tony's DNA.

Tony answered on the first ring.

"Stark," he snapped, "What is it?"

"Your son is here," Bruce said.

There was a clatter on the other side of the line.

"I'll be right there," the billionaire replied and hung up.

"Rude," Bruce muttered to himself and turned towards Harry, who he found sitting side by side with Loki, talking animatedly. They looked rather cosy that way, and Loki's expression was – there's no way to describe it – soft as he smiled indulgently at the teen.

"Hmmm," Bruce said under his breath, "Now _that_ is interesting."

**TBC**


	4. Part 14-16

**BLOOD RELATIONS **

**PART 3**

**A/N: Reup with some changes.**

* * *

**14.**

Tony was a right mess once he had hung up the phone and had ushered Pepper in to the waiting car. For once, Pepper didn't comment, instead offering Tony some gum and watched as he tore in to the packet like a starving man and popped two of them in to his mouth. For the remainder of the journey, the billionaire alternately fiddled with his phone or tapped his fingers impatiently against his knee. It was annoying to say the least.

"Tony, calm down," Pepper finally snapped, patience having reached its maximum, "I know that you're nervous and all, but you really don't have any reason to be. All you have to do is act nice and the kid will like you."

"What if he doesn't?" Tony asked, finally looking up to look at Pepper. "I've already messed up by forgetting him; what if that would determine the rest of our relationship?"

Pepper rolled her eyes.

"I don't think human relationships works that way," she tells him, "Remember you and Mr. Rogers?"

Tony grimaced at the reminder of that particular disaster.

"Alright," he took a deep breath, "I'm ok."

"Good," Happy piped up from the driver seat, "Because we're here.

* * *

**15.**

Walking up the stairs to his own home was perhaps the most nerve-wrecking thing that Tony had done in a long while. It didn't help that when he reached the landing and opened the door, he saw what could only be his son sitting rather comfortably next to Loki of all people. His mouth opened in outrage, ready to tell Loki to get the hell away from Harry but Pepper put a hand on his arm before he could speak. That was enough to calm him down and force a smile on to his face as Harry noticed his arrival.

"Hello," he said awkwardly, having no clue how to begin this particular reunion. Was he supposed to hug him or something? Luckily, Harry seemed just as awkward about this as Tony because he too looked out of place as he replied with his own "hello."

Bruce rolled his eyes behind Harry's back but Tony ignored him because Bruce was being a terrible friend.

"I'm really sorry for not coming to get you," Tony told him, as sincerely as he knew how. He really didn't want Harry to hold this mishap against him for the rest of his stay here, "I'm not good with dates or time in general; I got in to an argument with Bruce and I totally-"

"It's ok," Harry told him comfortingly, "I forgive you. It's an oversight; a human mistake. Anyone can make them. Besides, you were nice enough to open your home to me this summer so it would be extremely ungrateful of me for being mad at you for something as trivial as forgetting to pick me up."

Tony's eyebrows rose at the answer and he could see Pepper looking from Harry back to him, probably wondering how on earth his genes could produce someone so sweet and polite.

"Anyway," Tony continued awkwardly, "I am sorry."

"I accept your apology," Harry nodded with a small smile.

"I think," Pepper interrupted, eyes twinkling with merriment and relief now that she was sure that Harry was safe, "That you, Tony, owe Loki here a thank you."

At the reminder, Tony actually gritted his teeth before turning to the god, took a deep breath and uttered the most sincere "Thank you" he could manage. Because Pepper was right; no matter what history he had with Loki, the man still had found his son and cleaned up his mess. It truly deserved his gratitude.

"Oh no," Loki replied, smirking, "Thanks isn't necessary. I'll just remember this when I need a favor from you Stark."

And that was more like the God of Mishief. For one moment, Tony had actually been afraid that Loki had been replaced by a pod person or something.

"Whatever," Tony mumbled before turning his attention to his son.

His son…even with the undeniable proof that the boy was his – because unless he underwent surgery, there was no way anyone could look so much like him – Tony still found it difficult to wrap his head around the fact that he was a father now. Not only did he have his company to take care off – Pepper was still CEO so he wasn't that worried – and his inventions and SHIELD, he now has a teenage boy who will surely come to depend on him as well. Tony has never thought about being a father before that fateful day, but looking at the tentative smile Harry was giving him, he knew he was willing to learn.

"So Harry," he started, "Tell me about yourself."

It was an easy question; one that any idiot in this world can answer with ease. After all, people are people and they lovef to talk about their life, their likes, etc. Tony figured if he wanted to get to know the kid, it was the best way to start.

Except…the onslaught of information that Tony was expecting didn't come. Instead of looking delighted at the chance of telling Tony all about himself, Harry looked distraught, almost as if he has no idea what to say.

"I…" he began, before shrugging helplessly, "I don't know what to say. I'm not a very interesting person."

That was a lie, Tony was sure, but how that was a lie he still didn't know. This kid was hiding something and that something must be big. Tony, of course, was determined to find out.

Now curiosity piqued, he brought his chair a little closer to the boy – who, much to his annoyance, chose to sit on the loveseat with Loki of all people – and tried to make himself look less threatening and more understanding. Pepper was probably way better at that then him, but Tony didn't care that much.

"Then why don't we start with simple things; tell me, where do you go to school?"

Once again, Tony was confused by the obvious difficulty the teen had at answering such a basic question. Tony was sure Harry went to school although he hadn't yet tried to pull up his file – Pepper had advised against it, saying that if Harry ever found out, it would be a betrayal of his trust – so Tony really didn't understand the pause and the fidgeting.

"I…," Harry gulped before finally saying, "I'm homeschooled."

Another lie. Harry was truly a terrible liar but Tony wasn't upset about that. In fact, he was curious as to why Harry thought he had to lie in the first place.

He was about to open his mouth to ask something else, even though Harry obviously didn't want to continue this game anymore, when Loki, surprisingly, interrupted.

"I believe that that is enough excitement for the day," he said primly, gesturing Harry with his hand, "After all, young Harry did spend a good majority of his afternoon lost in the city."

It was the guilt that Tony still felt for leaving Harry that made him relent.

"Alright, I guess we can leave all this get to know each other to tomorrow. I've prepared a room for you on the fifth floor. I still have some things to do before I head up so Pepper will show you the way. Is that ok?"

Harry nodded and turned towards Loki.

"Are you staying here as well?" he asked for no good reason according to Tony.

"Yes I am," Loki replied, infinitely patient, which was so unlike him that Tony's doubts about whether this was really Loki, surged up again. "I will also be staying on the fifth floor."

Harry looked noticeably happier after that and Tony ignored the pang of jalousie at the obvious fact that his own blood preferred a God who had not long ago tried to take over the world, over him. But as soon as that thought came, Tony shook his head to dispel it. _No_, he told himself, Harry doesn't know you. He's in a new place, of course he's going to latch on to a familiar face.

Once again, he cursed himself for forgetting the time and failed to make it to the airport.

"Alright then," Harry was saying when he tuned back in to the conversation, "I'll see you all tomorrow."

He gave Tony a hesitant smile so the man did quick to smile back reassuringly. That seem to calm the teen down before he said goodnight to Bruce and left the room with Pepper and confusingly, Loki.

Once the door was closed, and their footsteps too far away that Tony was sure they won't overhear, the billionaire turned towards the good doctor and declared: "Right, I don't care what Pepper thinks, I'm pulling up that kid's file."

Bruce looked unenthusiastic at the idea.

"I don't know if that is such a good idea," he told Tony but his comment fell on deaf ears.

"Did you hear him just now? Every answer he gave was a lie. He couldn't even tell me where he went to school! Something is up with him and I'm determined to find out what before this all blows up in my face. I'm not about to accept someone in my life if he would present a viable danger to us. Blood or not, he's old enough to be dangerous if he turns out evil or something."

"Evil," Bruce deadpanned.

"Ok," Tony amended because he really can't see Harry do anything Loki-style but still…He knows nothing about the boy and said-boy was refusing to let Harry know him. "Maybe not evil…"

"Look," Bruce sighed, taking off his glasses and rubbing his tired eyes, "I understand your concerns and all but Harry still is a minor. No one knows he's related to you by blood and the boy is barely beginning to trust you. Maybe you should just give him some time. It's only been a day."

"But-"

"But if you're too impatient," Bruce continued, "Steve is coming home tomorrow. Why don't you run you dilemma through him and ask him what he thinks. If he believes that you should go through with it, then I won't say another word."

"That's fair," Tony admitted grudgingly and sat down, "But if something happens before he gets here, it's all on your head."

Bruce rolled his eyes and returned to his book.

"Talking about strange," Tony piped up again, "What on earth is up with Loki?"

* * *

**16.**

Steve came back the next day, looking tired but triumphant. He was also excited that Harry had finally arrived and asked Tony if he could meet him.

"I don't know what to make of the kid," Tony admitted as he and Steve sat down for breakfast. It was Pepper's day off so she was sleeping in and Harry hadn't made his appearance yet, "I mean, he seems like a nice kid on the outside, but yesterday, when I asked him where he went to school, he lied to me."

"Maybe he's ashamed of his school?" Steve suggested, "You know how kids are."

"No," Tony mumbled thoughtfully, "I think it's more than that. Anyway, I want to ask Jarvis to see if he can find anything on the kid. Pepper doesn't want me to do it and Bruce told me to ask you. So what do you think Cap?"

"You want to pull up the kid's file? Isn't that a little bit unethical?"

"Well a little," Tony admitted, "But if I'm going to let the kid in to my life, shouldn't I know about his?"

"I guess," the super soldier admitted reluctantly, "Look Tony, I really think you should just ask him about it before poking around. He'll be mad if he ever finds out."

"Which is why he is never going to find out," Tony smirked, "Alright it's decided. I'm going now, if he comes down, think you can entertain him for a while?"

"Tony," Steve started, disapproving but Tony was already gone.

* * *

**TBC**.

Next Chapter: Steve meets Harry. Natasha and Clint are still on a mission so won't be home until later. Thor will appear next chapter and will explain some things about Loki.

**Some notes about this AU's Harry:**

Voldemort is already gone, defeated by Harry.

Dumbledore didn't lie to Harry and decided to train him since he was 8.

He's still living with the Dursley until he gets his affairs sorted out and he can get emancipated.

Harry has been training with military types and professional duellists. He's been trained to be soldier, a leader but also a teen. So he sort of has a double personality: there's the shy, meek regular teen Harry and there's the soldier Harry that tends to come out either when there are people in danger or when there's a military superior near him. The transition is sort of instinctual.

Other details will be given as the story progresses.


End file.
